Androidstuck
The adventure starts with a rather boring start screen. From there, the readers pick Load Game, and load FILE II, which happens to take them to the viewpoint of none other than their main protagonist, CG Strider. From there, you lead the normal day-to-day life of a dopey robot who just wants to understand why people are into such weird fetishes. Plot Synopsis (Warning! A fuckton of spoilers beyond this point, yo!) Plot While a very large portion of the story itself is not yet written out, it follows CG Strider and his brothers and sisters, i.e. like forty other people and bots alike, as a civil war unfolds thanks to the invention of androids, and their reasoning for equal rights. Both sides, the Carbonists and the Unionists, are explored as the United States takes a turn for the worse. STRIDERCORP Affiliate of the popular Crockercorp, STRIDERCORP specializes in, well, something that's probably obvious. A month before SBURB was to be released - something Dave and his friends were looking forward to, Skaianet shut down after filing for bankruptcy, as everyone seemed to be enjoying the rather new concept of androids moreso than some sort of Sims wannabe. STRIDERCORP is currently run by Dirk "Bro" Strider. Crockercorp Pretty much self-explanatory. Run by Her Imperious Condescension, also known as Condy Peixes, who is apparently actually human. Characters J.O.H.N. Egbert John lives with his dad in a suburban household. He is an android, though no one but himself and Theta know it yet. The original John died in a car crash, before, well, you know. J.O.H.N. was built. He is known to be terrified of poltergeists and with a slight awe of water. Alignment: Unionist R.O.S.E. Lalonde Rose Lalonde lives with her sister, Roxy, and her mother. She is very fetishistic, and frequently makes sexual advances towards Dave. She also enjoys various paraphernalia, such as wizards and poetry, and also wizard poetry. She is decidedly definitely not a robot. Alignment: Unknown Dave Strider One of the only humans in our unfortunate cast, Dave is a bit different from his canon counterpart. Having grown up in a wealthy family, he is pompous and a bit of an asshole. He enjoys anime, especially that darn Dingle Rompus, and eats frequently, which has had an effect on his body. He despises Davebot. Alignment: Carbonist Davebot Strider (Davesprite) turntechGuardian is Dave's avian, much fitter "guardian" android, whose job is to keep Dave in check and out of trouble. He doesn't talk very much, and prefers actions instead. He's a master swordsdroid, and keeps two katanas holstered at all times. Alignment: Unknown J.A.D.E. English Jade is a bit of a dog (literally), who lives with her brother Jake. Together they get up to all sorts of mischief, including stealing from Dave's personal candy stash and sometimes trashing the backyard even moreso than usual. She's a gynoid with some hella spark and some hella dog ears like whoa. Alignment: Unknown CG Strider (Karkat) carcinoGeneticist.~ATH BETA, ''aka CG, is the main protagonist of our story. He's about 400% more "kawaii" than his canon counterpart, and enjoys video games and sappy romcoms. He's a helpless romantic, and may or may not have a robocrush on Lil Hal. '''Alignment: Unionist' Abby Strider (Aradia) androidArisen.~ATH BETA Unrevealed so far. Alignment: Carbonist Theta Strider (Vriska) Alignment: Carbonist CC Strider (Feferi) cuttlefishComputer.~ATH BETA ''is this timeline's counterpart of Feferi, and seems to be very bubbly. She introduced CG to the art of the anime, and presents herself as a "robotto hime", meaning robot princess. She also seems to enjoy fashion. '''Alignment: Unknown' J.A.N.E. "Betty" Crocker Jane is the poster girl of Crockercorp, and was custom-made by STRIDERCORP. She seems to take on the appearance and part of the personality of Crockertier!Jane. Alignment: Unionist Dirk Strider Creator of STRIDERCORP, and Dave's older brother. Alignment: Carbonist Jake English Works for Dirk, and is one of the only human characters. He's Jade's sister. Alignment: Unionist (assumed) Cutlass Strider (Meenah) cuttlefishComputer.~ATH Alpha ''is seemingly next-in-line for the Crockercorp throne, despite her status as a gynoid. She is currently in a strong rivalry with Betty, and enjoys parkour and rapping. She considers herself a gangster. '''Alignment: Unknown' Characters with no profile *Roxy Lalonde *AT Strider *Tab Strider (Sollux) *Beta Strider (Nepeta) *Gabby Strider (Kanaya) *GC Strider (Terezi) *Equus Strider (Equius) *Gan Strider (Gamzee) *Cali Strider (Eridan) *Alpha Strider (Kankri) *Triple Strider (Damara) *Rufio Strider (Rufioh) *Psi Strider (Mituna) *Gamma Strider (Meulin) *Mama Strider (Porrim) *Lyn-Z Strider (Latula) *Agatha Strider (Aranea) *CT Strider (Horuss) *Antonio Strider (Kurloz) *Albus Strider (Cronus) *Gatsby Strider (Tavrisprite) *McCall Strider (Fefetasprite) *Big Hal (ARquiusprite) *Jacob Strider (Erisolsprite) *Jadien English (Jadesprite) *Lil Hal *Jakebot Memorable Quotes *''"No, I am not a robot. Why would you even think that I was a robot? Do you assume all intelligent human women made of meat and suchlike are robots? Because that might have some roots in unresolved childhood anguish that I would be only too happy to discuss with you..." ''- Rose *''“Hello sir! I'm carcinoGeneticist.~ATH BETA, and I'm a v1.0 STRIDER001 android model, but you can just call me CG! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. What name would you prefer I call you?"'' - CG *''"CG: why would you WANT to blow air inside someone’s vagina."'' *''"CG: why do people not like trans* people??? is it because if you look into a lady’s pants and see a weenie you might not have been expecting that???"''